Dragon Riders and Creatures
by darkroses2992
Summary: Written before writers block...Everyone has there secrets. what will Ginny do with hers? this probaly doesn't even explain it well...please give some ideas! PLEASE!


_A red-head warrior was flying on the back of a dragon looking at the horrific war. She jumped from the dragon and looked on the people. Her family and friends fighting for what they thought was right. People were dieing on both sides. She turned around to find a Death Eater approaching her. She got her wand and stood in her fighting stance._

"_Really Guinevere, do you think that will hurt me? I created you and that rest of those pathetic people you call family. When I heard you had the gift, I was pleased to know another Weasley had it. I hoped that you wouldn't be the same as the rest. I wanted you to see things my way. But no! You had to follow him and now you're just like all the rest." The thing sighed. "That's no problem. I'll just kill you like the rest of them."_

_The Death Eater took a hold of a sword and threw it at the warrior. She did not move, just watched it come towards her. Soon everything turned red._

Guinevere woke up with a start. She was wet from sweat. She couldn't believe what she just saw. She looked at the clock to see it was only 3 am. She decided to go for a jog in the woods. She got a sweat suit. Looking at her in the mirror she could that she looked the same as usual. Pale and fat. It seemed no matter how many times she jogged she seemed not to be able to lose any. It was like she was gaining pounds every day. She blamed her mom's cooking and was determined not to eat so much.

She jogged for a descent 3 hours and was ready to turn back but she heard something. It was a soft moan. It sounded like an animal. Something grabbed her from behind. The thing put its hand on her mouth. It hands was soft.

"Listen well. The next time you go into Diagon Alley make sure you have no family members with you and go to Knockturn Alley." Her eyes widen at the name. her parents always told not to go in their. "Yes Guinevere, Knockturn Alley. You will go into Borgin and Burkes. Ask Borgin for a book called '_The Dragon riders and Their Powers' _and_ 'Vampires' _is that understood. Now when you go into your room you'll realize a few things. When you've read the book just call me and I'll be there."

"How do I call you?" Ginny asked when the hand started to loosen.

He didn't say anything. Just disappeared but in the wind she heard a whisper, "Y_ou will know. Just read the book."_

Now as you know when Guinevere got home her family was all at the table. Her mother was crying her father and brother were pale obviously worried for her safety. Her brothers' friends who were basically family members were looking at the food in front of them but not eating. When she came through the door everything was different. Everyone looked at her for a few seconds then the screaming started.

"Where have you been?"

"We thought some Death Eater got you!"

"What you did was very irresponsible Guinevere! I thought you were better than that! You could've got kidnapped and used as hostage…I'm talking to u get back here!" As she was leaving the kitchen, Harry, Hermione, and her brother Ron glared at her she just rolled her eyes and kept walking. She could picture her fathers face right now and laughed. She laughed loud enough so they could hear her downstairs.

As she walked into her room she was amazed. Her walls were a dark green with silver trimmings. She noticed she had a queen sized bed. Everything on the bad was silver. She saw another door. She opened it and realized it was her closet. It looked like a department store. She opened one of the drawers and there were all kind of shoes for all kind of occasion. She went through all the drawers and in them she found watches, lingerie, sunglasses, and much other stuff. She went further down and found that she was in the more elegant and formal dresses. There were more drawers. This time it was filled with jewelry. She went further down and she found a door. She couldn't open it. She turned around and came out of the closet in time to hear some feet coming up the stairs.

"Guinevere, you come out of that room this instant! You need grow up and be mature about this," She her brother laughing at this, "You need to realize that you can't have what you want and stop trying to get attention."

"Should I get rid of them." She turned around to see a house-elf. She shook her head.

"I need to get something in Knockturn Alley. So, I need you to make sure that they don't get inside this room." An owl knocked on the window. She took the letter and the pouched from it.

_Guinevere,_

_Keep the bird and name him. I'm sure you liked your new room and the door that's locked will open in time. The money is yours and that the key for your vault at Gringotts.1235 is the number._

_Trainer_

So he's a trainer, Guinevere thought, that's an improvement. She grabbed a black cloak that covered her face had a slit for her eyes and only left her mouth. She told the house-elf to hide. She took a deep breath and walked through the door.

"Finally you're starting to grow up. Now your father had to leave but he wanted you to know that he's very disappointed in you. For your punishment…" for the second time today she walked away from her family. She went to the fireplace, got some floo powder, "Diagon Alley!" and she was gone.

She put her hood on when she reached Diagon Alley she went through the door of Leaky Cauldron and slipped into Knockturn Alley. After awhile she saw Borgin and Burkes. She went inside. There were Draco Malfoy and his friends. Borgin was helping them. They all looked up from what they were doing and stared at her. She waved her hands to let them know that they could carry on. She went to the back of the store to where all the books were. She found the two books easily. He had the books in alphabetic order which helped her.

She went to the counter. Once again they all looked at her. Malfoy and his friends moved out of the way so she could put the books on the counter but still trying to get a glimpse of her face.

"Is that all?" Borgin asked. She looked in his eyes. Curiosity was written in them. She nodded. She paid him the amount and left. "Wait you forgot 1 of the books." She turned around so quickly that her hood fell off. They all gawked at her. She got her book and put the hood back on. She left and didn't look back.

When she reached home, her other family members had reached. It got very quiet and that's how she knew that they were talking about her. She nodded her head at her brothers Fred & George, Bill and his fiancée, they nodded back. She looked the rest of them. It seemed that her father had got home. She looked at her mother, Ron, Harry, Hermione and had to fight the urge to laugh. Their clothes were covered in black paint their hair was green and their skin was silver.

She couldn't hold it any longer and started laughing. Fred and George joined her. Bill chuckled. "It's not funny!" that made them laugh harder. Hermione huffed and tried to tune them out.

Hermione started talking about how she was worried about their O.W.L results. All the attention was focused onto them. She quietly slipped out the room. As she was about to open the door to her room Bill came after her.

"So what were you doing outside that early," I gave him a look, "You can tell me, Ginny. I'm not going judge you like the rest of them."

She sighed, "I was jogging and forgot the time and I got back late. Since they don't know that I jog in the morning like you, Charlie, Fred and George it was a big thing. They still think I'm that eleven year old that got possessed by the Dark Lord."

He looked at her and nodded. He went down the stairs and threw over his shoulders. "I'll tell them not to expect you." She smirked. How she loved her brother.

She opened the door and went inside her room. She looked around and found that her new owl had a perch for him to stand on. There was a note attached to it. She took it and read.

_I forgot to inform you that your bird does not like to be in a cage. You might want to get some weapons._

There was no name but she knew who it was. She looked at the creature. What should I name you?

"It looks like a Roc," Ginny jumped from where she was standing and turned to see the house-elf, she tuned back to what she thought was an owl. Looking at it now, if it was an owl it was very huge with its white feathers, "it said that they could lift and eat an elephant but this one looks like it's a baby still, so it might be awhile till it gets bigger. I was thinking you can call it Aries."

"Yes, I will. I think I'll name you…Candia." Candia smiled with pleasure at her new name. Ginny went into her closet and everything had changed. Her pajamas were the first thing she saw. In the drawers she found slippers. She took out a black silk night gown. The initials on the breast pocket said G.W. she smiled. When she got back to her room she saw a meal waiting for her.

"I overheard your brother saying that you wouldn't be going down for dinner. So I made you dinner," she looked down, "I know I should have waited for your permission. I'll go and punish my self now."

"NO! Don't do that. I'm very glad you made me dinner. I just didn't expect it." She looked at the elf and knew her words didn't help that much so she took a bite out of the chicken, "Yummy…this is really good. You could retire for the night"

I told her as I gave her the plate and cup. I could tell that she was rather pleased with her self. Ginny decided to go to sleep.

_She looked at the group. Wondering what they were going to do. She turned and locked eyes with grey ones._

"_I don't understand. What's wrong? Why are you two acting so weird? Is something going to happen?" A young Hufflepuff asked. Eyes full freight. Some frowned at the child but not saying anything because they had the same questions. She smiled at her._

"_Nothings wrong we just want you guys ready for when something bad really happens. Now everyone in your groups and start your warm ups." She knew once the younger kids were gone she would get grilled. _

"_Now what's really up? You two have been acting really weird for the whole day." She looked at him. "Yes, even you."_

"_Couldn't take your eyes off me," seeing as that got no reaction she sighed and turned to Draco, "Might as well tell them. If we tell you, you have to look like your doing your warm ups."_

_They all scrambled. "If some one told me that Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and Slytherins were going to work together to bring down the Dark Lord I think I'd curse them." She chuckled at his antics. "There will be a Death Eater attack on Christmas."_

_There was a loud gasp and whispers were going around. The younger ones didn't notice yet and Ginny was content in keeping it that way. "Now that you know do your warm ups and be quiet."_

_She turned to Draco and they started to do the warm ups too._

This time Ginny wasn't soaking wet but she was confused. Why would she and Draco Malfoy work together? She didn't know what to think of it. Her mother was screaming her name.

"Guinevere Molly Weasley if you don't come down here I'll come up and drag you down myself." She rolled her eyes and went downstairs. "Now that the whole family is here we can eat breakfast and get ready to go to Diagon Alley. Now eat." She was the first one done and she was pleased with that. She got up and left the table knowing the stares that followed her.

She went in the bathroom and did her morning activities (I'm not mentioning anyone going into the bathroom in the morning so don't go ewe). She went through her closet and decided to wear a black shirt and green skirt. Today instead of a black cloak it was blue. She went downstairs; it seemed they were waiting for Ron and Hermione. _I wonder what they are doing. _She lifted an eyebrow at Harry and he turned away but she noticed the faint blush on his cheek. After awhile Ron came downstairs, not to long after Hermione came downstairs. Her mother exhaled noisily, anyone could tell she was impatient.

When they finally reached she told her mother that she had got her school stuff already. She also told her she was going to hang around and meet up with her friends. They decided there was no need to carry her with them, they left. Her brother was complaining.

"Why do we need to come and get school supplies? It's only the middle of July…so Ginny's crazy, she obviously likes school…" she chuckled at these words and waited a few more minutes before she went into Knockturn Alley.

When she first came, she didn't bother to look around but now she saw that the streets were dark and eerie. People stared at her openly. She looked at the different stores and found a weaponry store. She bought a Celtic Flame sword, Night Warrior, Dragon sword, Goddess Sword, Dragon Scimitar Sword. Out of the daggers she picked Thrusting Dagger, Knights Ring Dagger, Kings Dagger, Celtic Flame Dagger, and a Dussack Knife. She had so many weapons that the old lady at cashier shrank it for her.

As she was leaving she decided to go into Borgin and Burkes.

"Well look who we have here. It seems our little innocent Weasley is lost." Pansy Parkinson sneered.

"Seems she came and joined us on the dark side." Blaise Zabini sniggered. The rest of them started laughing at this. She looked around. There was Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Adrian Flint, and a couple of girls she failed to recognize.

"Settle down," Malfoy smirked "Why is it little Weasley that you are back? Isn't this alley to dangerous for a little innocent girl like you?"

"Well Malfoy, I guess that just proves I'm not that innocent." She smiled innocently and held back a laugh as his smirk fell of his face. She turned and went into the direction of the jewelry. An amulet caught her eyes. She felt drawn to it. She looked away and saw a person shadow. It was whispering to her.

"Guinevere, are you listening? I know you can hear me. I know what you are. You're just like me. I can help…"

"Is there a problem?" she turned to Borgin, who was openly glaring at her.

She tuned back to see that the person in the shadow was just a statue of a woman. She looked at the amulet again but then noticed it wasn't an amulet. _How stupid of me. That's not an amulet, that's a talisman._ It was beautiful. There was a circle, with an ancient language on it, surrounding a 6 pointed star like shape.

"How much is this?" She asked.

"I'm sure you can afford it," he sneered as the Slytherins guffaw. This really pissed her off.

"It seems the poor little Weasley's feelings are hurt." Malfoy smirked.

"Okay, I'm asking very nicely," this made them all laughs, "okay then." She looked on Borgin with hatred. He started to scream. The others looked on with horror. Some of them started to scream. They were afraid. She could feel the fear radiating from them. Borgin fell to the floor, screaming still. His were eyes bulging out. She liked this. She looked and saw the statue, of the woman, smile at her. Then it hit her. The woman looked just like her.

"Finally another Weasley." _Where have I heard that somewhere or at least close to that?_ She groaned. _She is the woman from my dream. How could I be so stupid and not realize that. I'm stronger than her. I will fight this. She does not want me to get the amulet. I can feel it in every single bone._

The screaming stopped, the statue stopped smiling. Everyone was staring at her.

"How much is it, again? I'm very sorry it seems I wasn't paying attention." Ginny tried to play it off.

"It's 25 galleons." She gave him the money and put the necklace around her neck. She looked back to the statue but it was not there. She put her hood back on. She left as quickly as she could. _It seems I'm always rushing out of here. _

When she reached Diagon Alley, she went into this old looking store. A picture frame with a panther on the side caught her eye and she suddenly thought of Harry. It was weird._ I wonder if Harry will like this. It's his birthday in about a couple of days and I know I'm not coming back here._ "That would make a very nice gift for a boyfriend, you know to see if he's desiring you or another girl," _Oh my goodness, ewe a boyfriend._ Seeing this reaction from the girl, she thought of another reason why she should get it. "Or for a friend, hold black mail." Ginny smiled

"How much I'll take one." The woman smiled.

"It supposed to be five galleons but I can give it to you for three." Ginny gave her five galleons. The woman looked at her confused.

"If you still want to charge the frame five galleons or you can keep it for yourself." Ginny smiled at the old woman and left with Harry's present. Ginny went into the Leaky Cauldron. She was making her way to the fire place when she saw the Slytherins from Borgin and Burkes. They were gawking at her. She hurried to the fire place and left.

When she reached her room, she saw a note and a green gown. She picked up the dress and put it against her, then read the letter.

_Guinevere,_

_I'm sorry but the council needs to speak with you about your little mishap in Knockturn Alley._

_Trainer_


End file.
